listfandomcom-20200216-history
DemiDevimon
DemiDevimon is an Evil Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Piccolo (Ita: Small), or pico,Devimon" and whose English name is derived from "Demi Devimon". It plays spiteful tricks. It resembles a bat. DemiDevimon is a constant liar and, with great skills in wording, it can fool almost anyone with its sweet-sounding "Evil Whisper" lies. Digimon Adventure *: DemiDevimon is a minor antagonist who compensates for his low power with treachery and dirty tricks. He claims that he is one of many digimon that was afraid of Etemon's terror, and said that he is glad after his defeat. Through unstated events, he ended up as a servant toMyotismon, although he often wonders how he ended up working for the evil Digimon. When the DigiDestined each went their separate ways to findTai, Myotismon sent DemiDevimon to keep the DigiDestined from getting back together. In order to accomplish this, DemiDevimon influenced events around the DigiDestined, many of which backfired by causing them to invoke their crest's power and digivolve their partners to the Ultimate level. His antics include: *:* Leading T.K. to fight with Tokomon and trying to get Tai and T.K. to eat the mushrooms of forgetfulness, so they would forget their friends. Forget About It! *:* Making Joe stay in Digitamamon's diner to pay for his meal. Matt stumbled upon this and tried to help Joe pay his debt but DemiDevimon paid Digitamamon to keep Matt in his custody. He engineered a way to create a series of mishaps that sank Joe even deeper into debt, causing Matt to start losing his patience. During these events, Matt managed to invoke his Crest of Friendship and digivolve Garurumonto the ultimate level WereGarurumon, after Digitamamon stopped them leaving the diner and hadVeggiemon threaten to hurt Joe. WereGarurumon's Diner *:* DemiDevimon also trapped Izzy and Tentomon in Vademon's domain, by using false signs saying stuff about sludge, but due to the events in Vademon's universe, Izzy was able to realise the value of curiosity and invoke his Crest of Knowledge allowing Kabuterimon to digivolve to MegaKabuterimon. No Questions, Please *:* He led Mimi to be pampered and spoiled by the desperate Gekomon and Otamamon. Princess Karaoke Each time one of the plans failed, DemiDevimon was punished by Myotismon, by hanging him with chains over a flaming pit or by having his bats bite him, which DemiDevimon states to hating bats twice, despite referring to himself as a "Bat Digimon". At one point, Myotismon threatened that he would end as a chew toy for his bats if he failed again. Despite his failures, Demidevimon remained confident about neutralizing the DigiDestined, because he managed to ensure that one Crest would never, ever glow. The reunited children found a very emotional Sora, who revealed her part in helping the gang back together. Prior to his previous attempts, DemiDevimon told her that her Crest of Love would never glow because she never had love in her life. After DemiDevimon failed to kill Sora, Myotismon decided to handle the task of destroying the DigiDestined himself. However, since Sora realized her mother did love her and tried to protect her, her crest began to glow and the newly Digivolved Garudamon got them out of Myotismon's grasp. Sora's Crest of Love DemiDevimon helped in recruiting some Digimon to serve as part of the army that would enter the Real World so they could find and kill the 8th Child and submit the humans to Myotismon's rule. He gained a rival out ofGatomon when it came to the issue of Myotismon's approval and being the favorite. The children learned that Myotismon's passage to the Real World was a gate situated in his castle. The children entered the castle and tried to go through the gate as well but they were halted by Myotismon's minions, DemiDevimon included. The Gateway to Home In the Real World, DemiDevimon and the other minions were flying across Tokyo and its several neighborhoods searching for the 8th Child. They used a copy of the Crest of Light to serve as a means to find him/her. Return to Highton View Terrace Wizardmon found the eighth Digivice and he tricked DemiDevimon to send him away. The Eighth Child Revealed On August 3, DemiDevimon helped in capturing children from their parents and submitting them to Gatomon so she would tell Myotismon whether the child was the eighth DigiDestined or not, on the threat of killing every last child in the Odaiba area. Flower Power During this time, DemiDevimon actually managed to stay on Myotismon's good side. But when Kari revealed herself, a big fight started. DemiDevimon snatched Kari's Digivice but was unable to hold on to it when Kari's tears over Wizardmon's death evoked the crest's power. Wizardmon's Gift After Myotismon was destroyed, DemiDevimon hid away in theFuji TV building's ruins. DemiDevimon was excited when Myotismon was resurrected as VenomMyotismon. But VenomMyotismon, no longer needing DemiDevimon, sucked him into his mouth and ate him. Prophecy Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer DemiDevimon are recruitable enemies in Millenniummon's Lair. DemiDevimon is a Virus-type Sky Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers DemiDevimon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Machine Continent, Machine Base, and Gear Base, as well as Ryo's side of Machine Continent, Machine Base 2, and Gear Base 2. DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon to Devimonwith a digi-egg and Devidramon without in lines 31, 34, 59, and 67, to Devimon with and Ebidramon without in 35, to Greymon with and Devimon without in 36, and to Greymon with and Cyclomon without in 37. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer *: Main article: DemiDevimon (Adventure) DemiDevimon are enemies in the Black Egg's and Dark Daisuke's Crevasses. A DemiDevimon accompaniesImpmon when fought to save Takato Matsuki andGuilmon. The DemiDevimon card, titled "PF Thief", is a Rank 2 card which unlocks locked chests. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley *: Main article: DemiDevimon (Adventure) DemiDevimon are also normal enemies in the "Piemon, the Clown from Hell" section of the "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" chapter. Digimon Frontier Some DemiDevimon are at the Fortuneteller Village A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon and the Autumn Leaf Fairduring the DigiDestined's initial visit. Bizarre Bazaar Digimon Data Squad Three DemiDevimon appeared in the Real World working for a Vilemon and used Vilemon's plan to help a man get rich (even if it include winning a bet at a horse race). Upon discovery by Masaru Daimon and Agumon, the Three Digimon watched as Vilemon grew and fought GeoGreymon. After Vilemon was destroyed, GeoGreymon destroyed all three DemiDevimon. Digimon Fusion *: Main article: DemiDevimon (Fusion) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Daemon's errand boy, DemiDevimon served to report any important news to his master related to Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru. Digimon Digital Card Battle He is an R level card in the game. The real DemiDevimon resides in the Steep Road battle cafe and fights in the arena. He sees Card Fusion Mutation as a real problem. Digimon World 2 DemiDevimon is found in the Black Sword Guard Team and can get it as a partner by joining. He later appears in the wild and digivolves to IceDevimon or Devimon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 DemiDevimon can be found in Asuka's South Sector, in Jungle Grave. He is also available as a Black Rookie Card with 3/3. Digital Monster D-Project DemiDevimon are bosses of Plains, Sanctuary, and Shrine areas, turning into Agumon, Tokomon, and Viximonrespectively. DemiDevimon is one of the Rookies of the Dimension area. Digimon Battle Spirit DemiDevimon appears as a field enemy in the level "Oriental Gate". Digimon World DS DemiDevimon can digivolve into Devimon depending on its stats. DemiDevimon can also be found in the Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk DemiDevimon is #39 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 100 HP, 118 MP, 75 Attack, 67 Defense, 63 Spirit, 64 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Dark Breath 2 traits. DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Devimon or Musyamon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into DemiDevimon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. DemiDevimon can DNA Digivolve to Devidramon with BlackAgumon. DemiDevimon can be hatched from the Evil Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship DemiDevimon digivolves from Yokomon or DemiMeramon with 20 Darkness AP or Pagumon with 30 Darkness AP and can digivolve into Devimon with 6 Battles, Saberdramon with 20 Darkness AP or Bakemon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution DemiDevimon appears in the Packet Coast as an enemy who does not return an item which the player needs. He is scolded and nicknamed by Asuka as "Pico". He digivolves into Devimon later. DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve into Devimon, Devidramon or Bakemon. It is only obtainable by digivolution or degeneration. Digimon Battle DemiDevimon is an enemy Digimon found in Gateway Dungeon 1st floor and Gateway Dungeon 2nd floor. It evolves from Pagumon (E) at level 11 and possesses the stat build of Str(3), Dex(3), Con(2), Int(2) as a wild digimon and Str(2), Dex(3), Con(1), Int(2) as a captured digimon. Digimon Masters DemiDevimon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. DemiDevimonBakemon digivolves to Bakemon at LVL 11. DemiDevimonSoulmon digivolves to Soulmon at LVL 11. DemidevimonMyotismon digivolves to Devimon at LVL 11. Attacks ** Demi Dart (Pico Dart): Throwing syringes filled with a toxin, DemiDevimon uses them to poison his targets. Though the toxin is deadly only to humans, it can make Digimon fall ill. ** Bat Flutter: He uses his wings to slap his enemies. ** Evil Whisper (悪魔のささやき Akuma no Sasayaki?, lit. "Demon's Whisper"): Hypnotises others into falling asleep while deceiving them with sweet-sounding lies. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Villains